


Dear My Name

by CanYouVernot



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College AU, Fluff, M/M, SOFT BOYS ONLY, Short Story, Soulmates, Yeonbin, beomgyu clown, characters are aged up, dear my name au, hyuka, hyuka living his best life, soft, soobin panicked gay, soobin questioning his life, taegyu, taehyun god, yeonjun confident gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouVernot/pseuds/CanYouVernot
Summary: The name of your soulmate becomes etched onto any part of your skin during your adolescence. Choi Soobin has been marked on Yeonjun’s arm for 4 years now- his arm even sparkles around the boy and yet Soobin still claims that he is unnamed.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This story is based off of the webdrama Dear My Name! It’s really cute and thought yo what if I yeonbinize it? And so here we are! It is heavily inspired by the drama! I hope you enjoy!

Yeonjun had always wondered what he’d feel like the moment he saw them. It was in his second year of high school in which the name scribbled its way into the skin of his forearm, embedded there forever like a tattoo. It was a reminder and a promise, bringing him hope that someday he would meet the only person destined to understand him like no other. He’d always wondered what it would feel like- everyone saying the cheesiest things like sparks flew and the butterflies ate you up. For the most part, this was true- but Yeonjun was left with nothing but confusion when faced with a reality he hadn’t expected.

“So you’re not Choi Soobin?” The blue haired boy questioned, completely dumbfounded as the beautiful male right in front of him with dimples stared back at him with wide doe eyes and a panicked expression. He was clutching the strap of his messenger bag that was hanging from his shoulder, looking ready to bolt away any second. 

“I am.” He spoke barely above a whisper, his eyebrows furrowing just the slightest as he cleared his throat. “Why?” Soobin’s grip on his bag tightened, seeming to be a bit stressed as Yeonjun had taken a step closer.

“You’re my s-“

“I am not!” Soobin raised his voice higher as he denied the declaration once again, making Yeonjun step back into his previous spot. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the other away although there was a misunderstanding. “I’m unnamed.” He stated quickly but timidly, breaking their eye contact and averting his gaze elsewhere, anywhere but at him. 

Yeonjun was in complete shock. For all he knew, he saw Soobin, the name engraved in his skin did the sparkle thing like everyone else’s does around their soulmate and apparently the man is unnamed? Being unnamed meant that you never got a name written on your body and you’re left to find your soulmate all on your own amongst other unnamed.

“You’re unnamed?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in disbelief. He pushed the sleeve of his sweater back up, taking a glance at his arm. The same look of confusion was still etched into his features. He only received a nod in response before the taller boy with the fairest skin threw him a wave before taking off at the speed of light with the excuse of having to get to class.

“Well that’s a relief.” Yeonjun muttered to himself. A strange thing to say considering what had just happened, but the fact that who he thought was his soulmate was in fact a boy made Yeonjun breathe a little easier. He was worried that Choi Soobin would be a girl, and he had been attracted to males his whole life the last time he checked. However, this wasn’t his Choi Soobin- so could he really be relieved? “I don’t buy it.” He shrugged, still watching the figure of the dark haired boy as he disappeared from his eyesight.

————

“And then he just ran away.” The bluenette huffed, crossing his arms on top of the table in front of him before resting his head on them. “He’s so pretty.” He muttered, pouting softly. “What if he’s straight?” Yeonjun blinked once, gasping and coming to the sudden realization that this could be a very high possibility. “Oh my god, my soulmate is a het!” He groaned, stuffing his face into the sleeves of his sweater. “This is tragic.”

“Wait, but dude- what if /you’re/ straight?” Beomgyu posed before taking a bite out of his food.

Yeonjun immediately sat up, sending his best friend the look, restraining the urge to bop the back of his head. “That makes no fucking sense.”

Beomgyu paused for a moment in thought before nodding in agreement. “I guess you’re right… unless-“

“Beomgyu, please tell me you are not serious.” Yeonjun slapped his palm to his forehead, a headache bound to simmer in.

“We have to consider all the possibilities. Just like how the Earth could very well be flat.” Beomgyu stated matter of factly, no hint of humor in his tone.

He scoffed. “You know what? I’m straight. I’m heterosexual.” Yeonjun agreed, sarcasm leaking in his voice as he shook his head.

The blonde shot him an amused grin. “That’s the spirit!” The two broke off into laughter Beomgyu nearly choking on his food resulting in Yeonjun slamming his fist into his back and Beomgyu wincing in pain. “No, but on a serious note,” Beomgyu sputtered, still catching his breath. “You should try to talk to him again.”

Yeonjun had considered the idea already. The semester had just started and there were new faces everywhere. But there were always new faces on this campus- so that didn’t help him whatsoever. “Yeah, if I can find him.” He sighed.

“Oh, I don’t think it’ll be that hard for you.” Beomgyu snickered. “Choi Soobin?” He questioned. The older rolled up his sleeve, the name exposed to the blonde who quirked his eyebrows up and smirked. “Dont worry Hyung, I’m sure you’ll see him again real soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun plopped down on the couch in the living room of his shared house. He lived with Beomgyu and their new younger freshman friend Huening Kai, each with their own rooms. Huening Kai had moved in last semester and recently invited his friend to move in with them this semester. Beomgyu had mentioned earlier in the day that the newbie would be settling in a little later this evening since he had classes all day. 

The three planned to have dinner together to celebrate their new roommate. Beomgyu was already outside barbecuing the meat on the grill. Huening Kai had found his way next to Yeonjun on the couch, dramatically throwing himself onto it. “Taehyun is coming over!” He announced, turning his head to look at Yeonjun. Yeonjun responded with a groan. “Beomgyu doesn’t know yet, but he’s helping my friend move in! I actually met him through Taehyun!” 

To put it simply, Beomgyu is unnamed. Taehyun is also unnamed. The two are extremely close friends, but despite Beomgyu’s failed efforts, Taehyun is still giving him a hard time despite their constant flirting. It’s very frustrating to watch. Beomgyu just ends up staring at Taehyun with puppy eyes.

“The newbie is in for it.” Yeonjun sighed, sitting up and debating helping Beomgyu with the food preparation. “Hey what’s his name again? I remember you mentioning it but I forgot.” Yeonjun pondered. “I just don’t wanna meet him and be like, hey- dude, heard a lot about you.” 

Huening Kai however, was out of his seat and walking outside laughing, completely missing what the older had said- or was he just ignoring him? Yeonjun shrugged it off and got up, making his way to their kitchen to prepare some sides. 

____ 

Soobin wasn’t able to focus in his classes for the rest of the day. It had only been a week into the semester and he was already dazing out. But how could he not when his mind was so confused. The boy he met earlier was all he could think about.

He didn’t even catch his name.

How did the boy know his name right away? Why was his name written on the boy’s arm? Why was the inked spot on his chest feeling feathery and bright? When would Soobin admit that he liked boys? 

Soobin was never certain of his sexuality. He found both girls and boys equally attractive, but he never thought twice about it. He never put a label on it. He never felt the need to put a label on it. And that was completely okay. He didn’t need to! But running into the bluenette really startled him. 

He was so prett- persistent. Soobin wanted to escape. He didn’t know the boy’s name yet, but the way the boy’s arm glowed and the way his own chest felt spoke for them. 

Choi Yeonjun.

The name written on his chest for years finally glew up for the first time ever. Soobin should have been excited, but now he was just scared. He told the boy he was unnamed, why did he do that? Why did he panic so bad? Why was he so drawn to the other’s catlike eyes? He couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

Sickening, he had only just met his soulmate for the first time and all he can think about are his eyes! Not one thought about what his hobbies could be, what his interests are. But was he even his soulmate?

These were the constant thoughts running through his mind as he tried to keep up with the lectures. It didn’t help that his best friends Taehyun and Huening Kai were poking fun at him in their group chat.

____ 

Taehyun was waiting outside the door of Soobin’s last class, swinging his car keys around his finger. “Hey bunny, ready to go? I already scooped your stuff up. Your mom let me in.” Taehyun greeted him with a smile, walking with Soobin as he passed by him.

“Don’t call me that, and thank you, you didn’t have to do it by yourself.” Soobin frowned, upset with the fact that Taehyun had to lift all his stuff by himself. The plan was to go together after class. 

Taehyun scoffed, shaking his head. “You had like, three boxes and a luggage. Trust me, I handled it perfectly fine.” They exited the building and arrived at the student parking deck, Taehyun unlocking the car and hopping in the driver’s seat. “I figured you had a long day.” Taehyun half smiled, glancing over at the older as he settled in the passenger side.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Soobin sighed, rubbing his temples. “I don’t want to think about it anymore, at least not today. I want a fat nap. Food and a fat nap.” He almost missed the quizzical expression on his best friend’s face. He didn’t know what that was about but chose to ignore it. He pressed his head against the window, making sure to not fall asleep since it was such a short drive.

When they made it to the house, Soobin’s jaw dropped slightly. It was way nicer and way bigger than he had expected a college dorm house to be. “Who owns the house?” He questioned as they pulled into the driveway.

“Beomgyu’s parents. He still has to pay them rent though just like you guys. Guess he isn’t as spoiled as everyone thinks. It’s nice to have a home close to campus though!” Taehyun parked, getting out of the car and stretching his arms. “Is something burning?” He furrowed his eyebrows, shutting the car door and looking around.

It smelled like barbecue to Soobin. Taehyun motioned Soobin over to the side of the house past the gardens to a narrow grass pathway leading to the backyard. They followed along the path, Soobin starting to get a little nervous since he was going to be meeting his roommates (aside from Huening Kai) for the first time. He had heard a ton about Beomgyu from his two best friends, especially Taehyun, but he didn’t know much about the other. Just that he was mildly irritating.

Once in the backyard, Huening Kai came bolting towards the two. “Soobin Hyung!” He was greeted with a hug from the youngest, a goofy smile plastered on his face. “Thank god you’re here! Beomgyu left me in charge of the meat and I don’t know how to turn the grill’s heat down!” He exclaimed.

Soobin laughed, pulling away from the hug and tilting his head to the side to take in his surroundings. There was a wooden table with chairs to match across from the sliding doors that led into the house. To the left he saw the grill, the fire slightly too high.

“Oh my god, Hyuka!” Soobin sighed, speed walking to the grill to turn down the heat at ease. All he had to do was turn a knob. “I think the meat is salvageable.” He huffed, turning around to see Taehyun and Huening Kai sitting at the table already, heads turned to the sliding doors in anticipation.

The door slid open, two figures walking out. He recognized both. Beomgyu, holding two bowls in his hand, seemingly deep in conversation with the other. The other, a bluenette with a couple drinks in one hand and a bowl in the other, setting the stuff down on the table before noticing how quiet everyone had become.

Soobin froze in his spot. “What? Why are you cheesing so hard?” The boy with blue hair and cat eyes asked, annoyance laced in his tone. They stayed silent and that’s when he saw his name glow on the boy’s arm from across the lawn. The boy immediately looked in his direction, his gaze focused in on Soobin as he stood concrete.

“Choi Soobin!” He shouted, a cheeky grin slipping into place.

Oh no.


End file.
